If It Never Really Was
by Jayden Breeze
Summary: 009x003 Songfic When 009 finds and picture of 003 with someone else, they breakup. But 009 wonders if he made the mistake of his life.


Never Really Was What You Seen In Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Cyborg 009 or Mario Winans' 'Never Really Was'. Great song, too, check it out.

----------------

009 walked around the hallways of Prof. Kazumi's summer home, in pure disbelief with himself. He couldn't believe what he had just done with his relationship with one of his roommates, 003. The both of them argued for well over a half-hour, and he left her crying in her room.

'It's not my fault she lied. _She_ made the choice to go with someone else behind me.' He thought. But as he reached the living room, his head drooped against the wall and he still couldn't help but feel sorry for her. 'But, why do I feel responsible for it? I never did a thing.' He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. He reached for the remote, and turned on the stereo. As he laid back on the couch, 009 turned the volume up so loud, it drowned out his thoughts.

"Hey, this one is going out to those couples who are havin' problems in their lives. To them, I hope you can work it out." The soft sounds of the violins calmed down 009 and he listened closely to the song.

_I just need to talk to you for a second._

_It won't take me long._

_I gotta get this off my chest._

_Listen._

_I'm really glad that you can take out time,_

_Cause I got a lot on my mind._

_I never thought that you would be the kind,_

_To do the dirt and hang your head._

_Baby girl, won't you make me understand?_

_Why you would say the things you said to me?_

_You made me believe, that we would be forever,_

_But it was all a lie._

009's thoughts floated back to when he made the discovery of what caused him and 003 to fight.

----------------

(Flashback)

009 was in 003's room, trying to find clothes to wash, since it was his day to do the laundry. As he picked up a pair of 003's jeans, he felt inside for anything that could get ruined during the washing, and took out her personal belongings. But as he looked through her pockets, he saw a string of small pictures of her and another guy in an instant photo booth. He reached the last picture, and saw her kiss the other boy on the cheek.

"What the…" 009's voice trailed off as he let the picture rest into his hand. He couldn't believe it. 003 was going with another guy behind him, and he didn't know what he would do about it. But as every person knows, anger is the first expression that comes up when you find out about another relationship. As he looked at the picture again, 003 walked into her room and saw 009 with the picture. He had loved her, and now this single picture broke his security and his love for her.

_If it never really was what you seen in me,_

_Why did you say you believed in me?_

_It's all because of you, my security,_

_It's driving me crazy, baby._

_If it never really was what you had for me,_

_Why did you say that you wanted me, needed me,_

_If it never really was what you meant for me?_

_Tell me…_

"009, what are you doing?" she asked.

009 snapped out of his trance he was in and looked at 003. "Wondering who in the hell is this." He held up the picture to 003 and she grabbed the picture from him.

"It's none of your business. I can have friends, you know."

"It doesn't look like it in there!" 009 yelled.

"It's my life, I can do what I want with it!" 003 yelled back.

"But not when you have a boyfriend already! That's called cheating!"

"I wouldn't do a damn thing to hurt you, Joe! That boy was just a friend!"

"I asked you, time after time, if you were happy with me, and you said 'yes', every single time. I asked you if you wanted another man, and you said 'no', every time. Were those lies?"

_Now, I know I've asked you time and time again,_

_'Were you sure you didn't want another man?'_

_I would've understood it back then,_

_But you had to wait until I gave in._

_Now, I know I've been a sucker for your love._

_Baby, tell me what the hell was I thinking of?_

_I should have, listened to them when they told me,_

_But I learned the hard way._

"No, they weren't! 009, you know that I love you too much to hurt you. Why would you think that I would break this relationship with you?!"

"So you could hurt me, just like I am now."

"It's not like that, 009."

"Yes, it is! You said you saw a heart of gold inside me. You believed in everything I did, and I believed everything you said. I guess you can't believe everything you hear."

"009, what is wrong with you? I did and still do believe in everything you do! You are the only thing that matters to me!"

"Well, how come I don't believe it? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't walk out of here right now."

"Because you're the only one I love. I would never betray your trust."

"Too late for that. It's over." 009 started walking out of the room and took off the watch 003 bought him for a Christmas present and threw it onto her bed.

_If it never really was what you seen in me,_

_Why did you say you believed in me?_

_It's all because of you, my security,_

_It's driving me crazy, baby._

_If it never really was what you had for me,_

_Why did you say that you wanted me, needed me,_

_If it never really was what you meant for me?_

_Tell me…_

As he walked out of the room, 003 picked up the watch and cradled it in her hands "009, I--" 003 started.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" 009 interrupted. "NO MORE, 003!" 003 backed away from 009, tears starting to well up into her eyes. 009 stomped out of the room and slammed the door so hard, that it fell off of the hinges and landed in the hallway. The others looked into the hallway, including Dr. Gilmore and 001.

"003, what happened?" Dr. Gilmore asked the crying girl.

"Dr. Gilmore, I've messed up." She said. "I've messed up big time." 003 broke down on her bed and started crying, Dr. Gilmore patting her on the back. A tear fell onto another small picture, this one with 009 and 003 kissing.

----------------

"Why? Why did I go out like that?" 009 asked himself. "I just can't get over the fact the she would play with my heart. I gave her the best of everything."

009 sat on the couch and picked up a picture of him and 003 at the city fair. As he looked at the picture, he remembered the time he won a stuffed bear for her. He remembered her great smile, and couldn't get over her. He just didn't know why 003 would cheat on him. She loved him so much, and he her. Everything was so screwed up now. If she didn't want him, she could've just broken up with him. That way, no one would be hurt. It was too late for that, because he hurt 003.

_Why would you play with my heart__,_

_When I gave it all?_

_It's tearing me apart, girl._

_All you had to do was say so._

_I would've let you go._

_You're making it so hard, girl._

_Why would you play with my heart,_

_When I gave it all?_

_It's tearing me apart, girl._

_All you had to do was say so._

_I would've let you go._

_You're making it so hard, girl._

_Tell me why, why baby._

003 walked into the living room with her sleeping gown on, and 009 looked at her walk in. He sat up on the couch, and she sat down on the other side of the couch. They didn't look at each other for a while, until 009 broke the ice.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, thanks." 003 replied. She still didn't look at 009, who had gotten onto the middle cushion of the couch. After another minute, 009 spoke.

"I'm…sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. It was first instinct."

003 looked up at 009 and saw him with the saddest face she had ever seen. He looked at 003, and placed his hand on her cheek. She had never seen 009 that sad before, and this was the first time she saw 009 shed a tear.

"009, I--" 003 started.

"Shh. Don't talk. I want to apologize for what I said. I shouldn't have accused you of loving someone else."

"009…I…don't know…what to say."

"Shh. Don't say nothing." 009 said leaning in, 003 following, until they were caught in a kiss the both of them would not forget.

_If it never really was what you seen in me,_

_Why did you say you believed in me?_

_It's all because of you, my security,_

_It's driving me crazy, baby._

_If it never really was what you had for me,_

_Why did you say that you wanted me, needed me,_

_If it never really was what you meant for me?_

_Tell me…_

__

_If it never really was what you seen in me,_

_Why did you say you believed in me?_

_It's all because of you, my security,_

_It's driving me crazy, baby._

_If it never really was what you had for me,_

_Why did you say that you wanted me, needed me,_

_If it never really was what you meant for me?_

_Tell me…_

----------------


End file.
